Silence in Ireland
Silence in Ireland '''is the first case of The World Edition, and the first case in Europe. It is set in Derry, Ireland. Case Background After the player's arrival for their tenure at the Continental Metro Police, Chief Cassie Lo welcomed the player, and introduced them to several team members, Sandy Beach, Greta Mortz, Arthur Lionel, Belinda Mahj, Millie Fonne, Ella Mae Coulson, Bella Forte, Chebet Arusei and Aanaya. Chief Lo told the player to go have a walk around the peaceful countryside of Ireland. On their walk, the player and Arthur overheard the scream of a woman, they hurried to find where the scream came from, it came from an abandoned house, the team knocked down the door, and found the body of Sarah O'Hughes, she had had her whole head wrapped in masking tape, and had been stabbed in the chest. The autopsy from Millie confirmed that the killer knows mechanics. At the end of the investigation, the player made their first arrest on Sally Kelly, a nurse. Sally killed Sarah because as Sarah was a doctor, meaning she earned more money, got higher respect and wasn't treated as negatively. One day, however, Sarah had accidentally killed one of her patients. And begged Sally not to tell anyone, Sally could now control Sarah, to the point where Sally got bored, and killed her. Judge Miguel Borton sentenced Sally to life imprisonment. At the end of the investigation, Chief Lo congratulated the player and Arthur on their job. However, three suspects, Katie Lynch, Jeffery O'Hughes and Katherine Boyle all needed help. When talking to Katie, she said that what she wanted, was to honour Sarah's gardening skills, by building an allotment, dedicated to her, she had lost the plans, and needed help, so the team searched the hospital bed, and found it. And returned it to Katie. When speaking to Jeffery, he said that he wanted to congratulate the player and Arthur, but had left his gift at home. The team found a wrapped gift, and opened it with Jeffery. Jeffery thanked the player once more, and left. When speaking to Katherine, she said her purse had been stolen, so the team searched the abandoned house, and found it, and returned it to Katherine. She thanked them. Chief Lo told them to get ready as they were heading to Wales next. Victim * '''Sarah O'Hughes Murder Weapon * Knife Killer * Sally Kelly Suspects Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has red hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks wine. Suspect's Profile * This suspect has knowledge in mechanics. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks wine. * This suspect has knowledge in mechanics. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has red hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks wine. * This suspect has knowledge in mechanics. Killer's Profile * The killer drinks wine. * The killer has knowledge in mechanics. * The killer has red hair. * The killer has green eyes. * The killer has O+ blood type. Crime Scenes Category:Europe (Kit) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Kit0804's things Category:Cases made by Kit0804